The project continues work on developing and calibrating procedures for EM autoradiography. These include: 1) the use of calibrated stripping films, applied to muscle cells in tissue culture to study the turnover of acetylcholine receptors AchR; 2) developing soluble compound test specimens; and 3) the use of high energy isotopes.